Crear y Destruir
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Naraku es tan capaz de crear como de destruir, mientras Kagura siempre cae en la ironía que significa saberse esclava incluso de su propia búsqueda de libertad. Ambos caen en una guerra silenciosa y secreta donde luchan por ver quién pierde más.


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Crear y Destruir**

Kagura no es una mujer vengativa; puede regalar malas caras y un poco de desprecio, pero todo su odio está reservado sólo para una persona. Él es lo único que ella odia. Él es lo único que ella puede ver. Es lo único que _él_ le permite ver.

Ser una esclava sin privilegios o recompensa alguna por sus forzados servicios no es algo que le guste a su naturaleza ávida de libertad, y desde entonces ella sueña con matarlo, o que lo matara alguien más, lo que sucediera primero. A Kagura realmente la traía sin cuidado la forma en la cual la vida de Naraku podía terminar o en manos de quién. Pero ella también lo sabe, y lo puede sentir: su vida fluye a través de la de él, y si Naraku muere, ella también morirá. El hilo de la vida que los une se asemeja más a un estrangulamiento que a la respiración.

Una buena trampa de Naraku, tal vez una ironía, ¿o acaso es el destino irrefutable de todo esclavo? Es injusto, se tratara de una garantía de parte de Naraku para asegurar una especie de aval sobre sus extensiones, o un simple efecto secundario por ser parte de él. La muerte, al final, siempre es la mejor opción, incluso Kagura se atreve a pensar que es la verdadera y máxima libertad, pero también tiene instintos, y como todo ser vivo, la naturaleza la dotaba de aquel paquete tramposo de instinto de supervivencia para asegurar su imperiosa necesidad de vivir. Está atada de manos, tanto por Naraku como por ella misma; una esclava de Naraku y una esclava de su propia búsqueda.

Sabe perfectamente que es una parte de él, y esto es suficiente para ser un testimonio de su propio odio hacia ella misma a causa de odiarlo tanto a él. Si Naraku tuviera tenido un alma sana, su vínculo habría estado más allá del de los amantes, más allá del de padre e hija, incluso de los gemelos. Sus corazones latirían como uno, pero ella carece de corazón, y él lucha por deshacerse del suyo. Y Naraku tiene una fascinación insana por profanar el más profundo amor y convertirlo en odio. Su verdadera ambición de corrupción. El odio de Kagura hacia él es una de sus mayores victorias contra el amor.

Un ser vanidoso, con complejo de dios, tan arrogante que cree tener el poder absoluto de dar la vida, así como controlarla, o quitarla; con el poder suficiente para moldear los anhelos y los deseos de todo aquel que conociera su nombre, e incluso, controlar sus sentimientos y retorcerlos a su favor, ya fuera con algún tipo de beneficio para hacerlo más poderoso o una cuestión más parecida a una venganza personal.

Sin embargo, cuando a veces Kagura lo mira fijamente, algo dentro de su naturaleza se revuelve. Por un instante, más allá de su control, ella anhela su amor. Tal vez, en ese breve instante, ella lo ama. Entonces lo odia más y se odia más a si misma por atreverse a pensar de esa manera sobre un hombre que la ha lastimado tanto.

Pero Kagura está segura de que su odio es más fuerte que el lazo que une su cuerpo con la vida de él.

Sabe que va a ganar.

* * *

En ocasiones Naraku cree, y entiende, que sea normal que la naturaleza de su cuerpo la ame. Pero el amor no es algo en lo que él confíe, y durante esos cincuenta años, y en el mismo origen de su nacimiento, lo concibió en su mente de una manera retorcida. También ha adoptado a él mismo ese concepto desquebrajado del amor. También ama a Kikyou, y el recuerdo de su amor siempre viene acompañado de su sangre empapando sus garras, su pureza desgarrándose a través de su carne y entre sus dedos.

Amor u odio, siempre es dolor al final.

Por un instante, a veces observa a Kagura, y piensa que es hermosa. Él la creó para ser hermosa, y fatal, pero su belleza es cruel, y posee el dolor iracundo del hielo. No la ve hermosa como a una mujer cualquiera agraciada por la naturaleza y la buena suerte, ni siquiera como un arma casi perfecta para matar; es su pasión, su odio enrarecido, pero no tan retorcido como el de él, lo que realmente lo atrae. Ella es todo lo que él podría ser si acaso fuera digno de amor.

A veces piensa que simplemente podría ultrajarla y hacerla suya. Kagura es su esclava, su cuerpo y su alma son de su propiedad. ¿Sería capaz de librarla de su anhelo imposible de libertad, cimentar su odio hacia él, y a la vez recordarle su inevitable sumisión ante él bajo el manto de un humillante castigo? Sí, pero no se atreve. Naraku sabe que hay una línea muy fina entre hacerle daño, y estar cerca de ella, incluso si eso viene acompañado con su sangre y lágrimas. Naraku no confía en sí mismo para mantener la suficiente distancia, así que no la toca ni siquiera para lastimarla. Kagura debe seguir siendo su herramienta, desechable cuando él quiera, y la trata entonces como veneno.

Una última mirada entre ellos; puede ver un poco de esperanza en sus orbes carmín. Los nervios y válvulas de su corazón, al fin dentro de su pecho, se estiran casi con alegría, y laten con un golpe parecido a un estallido. El estallido de una guerra que empieza o finaliza, siempre daba lo mismo, alguien perdía y alguien ganaba; la victoria o el fracaso siempre se someten a la relatividad.

Kagura es libre por un instante, y después, ya no tanto. Está liberada de sus mandatos, pero no de su lazo de sangre, siempre unidos por la sangre y el recuerdo del fuego. Cuando Naraku la mira, aún sonriendo imperturbable, con un gesto que raya en la inocencia, siente orgullo por todo lo que ella es y fue, y después un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia lo golpea, como si por el hecho de que nunca más podrá tocarla y ser uno mismo otra vez, él morirá.

Naraku penetra su pecho con sus tentáculos, sin dudarlo, cumpliendo su largo anhelo de tocarla, y finalmente, la toca por primera vez desde su creación. Siente el contacto y la descarga eléctrica en su sangre al hacer contacto con su carne ahora desgarrada, y hasta él llega el suspiro que sale de sus pulmones perforados, y a sus oídos, sus gemidos mezcla de sorpresa y dolor.

Finalmente, inyecta en Kagura su veneno, y como si se tratara de un acto carnal, al hacerlo siente una profunda satisfacción, el placer de que se fusiona con ella para matarla, y en ese breve instante de contacto, salen a flote todas sus debilidades y represiones, y entonces él la ama.

Y sabe que ha perdido.

* * *

**Este fue un experimento bien raro. Primero, me dieron ganas de escribir algo que estuviera en tiempo presente. Según yo ha quedado bien, y hubiera hecho el ridículo de no ser por una buena chica que me ayudó. Luego, quería escribir algo que pudiese catalogar como angst y además "romance" (por decirlo de alguna manera) entre Naraku y Kagura. Creo que vendría siendo más un "dark romance", y pues ha quedado esto. **

**No tengo mucho que aclarar. Me ha gustado como quedó, y más me gustó porque, en cierta forma, Naraku "pierde" ante Kagura; aunque me dolió horriblemente su muerte, siempre consideré que entre el asunto de ellos dos, la que realmente, al final, salió ganando, fue ella. **

**Y nada. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño oneshot y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
